Wallets, billfolds or credit card holding devices in the prior art are commonly constructed of folded fabrics or leather in various configurations. The size or thickness of many wallets are dictated by the fabric or leather material used. The thickness of the wallet increases substantially once bills and cards are inserted. Prior art wallets include accordion folded sides or resilient members that extend the thickness of the wallet to increase holding capacity.
It is desirable to provide a wallet billfold or credit card holding device that it is of minimal size and weight while maintaining the ability to expand to accommodate a varying thickness of credit cards and currency.
Further objects of the invention will be apparent from review of the disclosure, drawings and description of the invention below.